


Splash

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Eddie didn’t have enough time to react before a still fully clothed Richie was jumping into the bathtub with him, sending water splashing over the side.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: shower/bath.

Eddie had been relaxing in the tub, his eyes closed and head leaned against the wall when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. With a sigh he opened his eyes to look at his fiance. “Go use the guest bathroom!”

“Not here to take a piss,” Richie said, sitting on the edge of the tub. He leaned over Eddie and smiled. “I came here to see you.”

Eddie let out an annoyed sigh. “One of these days I’m going to lock you out of the bathroom when I’m in here,” He said, slapping a hand full of bubbles against Richie’s cheek, making the comedian jump back. “Now what is so important that it couldn’t wait until I got out?”

Richie wiped his face on his sleeve. “Bill wanted to know if we were going to the premiere of his new movie next week.”

“Sure. Now get out. I was relaxing.”

“Are you saying you can’t relax with me around?”

“No, I can’t.”

“Aww, Eddie Spaghetti, you wound me.”

“Good,” he said, closing his eyes and choosing to ignore the nickname. When Richie didn’t move, he opened them again to see Richie was staring at him. “What?”

Eddie didn’t have enough time to react before a still fully clothed Richie was jumping into the bathtub with him, sending water splashing over the side. “God damnit, Richard!” Eddie shrieked. “What the fuck are you doing? You could have slipped and busted your fucking head open! I tell you all the time how dangerous bathrooms are and you’ve flooded the floor which makes it-”

Richie placed a finger against Eddie’s lips, silencing him. “Don’t worry about the mess, I’ll clean it up, I promise.” He dropped his hand to Eddie’s chest and smiled. “Besides, I haven’t showered yet today so I thought I would join you.”

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “You are absolutely infuriating, you know that right?”

“You’re the one who asked if I wanted to marry you,” Richie said, an amused smile on his face. “So that must mean that you must love me at least a little, despite how infuriating I am.”

Eddie gave a soft sigh. Even when they were kids, he found it hard to stay mad at Richie for too long. He touched Richie’s cheek again, running his fingers along his stubble. “You sure I can’t take that back?”

“Eds!”

“I’m kidding,” Eddie said, sliding his hand down and grabbing hold of Richie’s shirt, pulling him closer. “And don’t fucking call me that.” He closed the distance between them, kissing him softly. Richie kissed him back, shifting slightly, placing a hand on either side of Eddie. Eddie cupped Richie’s face as they continued to kiss. The annoyance from earlier was beginning to dissipate and something else had started to take its place.

“There’s really not a lot of room for both of us, Rich,” Eddie mumbled, though he really wasn’t ready for them to separate just yet. 

“It’ll be fine,” Richie said, sucking in a breath as Eddie started to push up his partly soaked shirt. Richie sat back and pulled it off before diving back in for another kiss. 

Eddie’s hands were on him immediately, running up and down his chest and arms, then pressing him closer. He could hear more water hitting the floor, but found it hard to care, not with the way Richie was kissing him.

Richie was pulling back suddenly and Eddie let out a disappointed sigh, but then saw Richie was unbuttoning his pants and freeing his cock. Eddie eyed it for a moment, before he was wrapping a hand around it, slowly stroking, watching Richie’s face and smiling at the moan that escaped him. 

He used his free hand to pull Richie in for another kiss as he continued to stroke him, feeling Richie’s hand wrap around his cock a moment later. They stroked each other and kissed, their moans echoing around the bathroom. 

Eddie shouted out Richie’s name as he came a few minutes later, Richie shortly following and collapsing against him. Eddie grunted at the sudden weight, but didn’t try to move him, instead wrapping an arm around him, gently running his hand up and down his back.

“And you didn’t want me in here.”

“Shut the fuck up and don’t ruin the moment.”

Richie lifted himself up and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek, sitting back. “You think we should drain this and take a quick shower?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, cause you still have a bathroom to clean.”

Richie sighed as he looked at the bathroom floor. “Fuck. I forgot about that.”

Eddie laughed, gently pushing Richie back. “Come on. The sooner we’re done, the sooner you can get started.”

Richie reached back and unplugged the drain before standing up, reaching a hand out towards Eddie, helping him up. “You sure you want to leave so soon?” He asked, pining Eddie against the wall. 

“We are not having sex in the shower,” Eddie said. “That is just an emergency room visit waiting to happen.”

Richie shrugged and pulled away to close the curtain and turn on the shower. He turned back to Eddie and smiled, taking his left hand, pressing a kiss to his engagement ring. “You know, I can’t wait until I can finally call you my husband.”

Eddie started to smile and gave Richie a kiss. “Me too.”


End file.
